Lancer (Hōzōin Inshun)
Summary Lancer is a Lancer-class Servant able to be summoned by Ritsuka Fujimaru in the Grand Orders of Fate/Grand Order first appearing in the Shimosa Subspecies Parallel World during the events of Epic of Remnant as an ally before being turned into “Lancer Purgatorio”. Lancer’s True Name is Hōzōin Inshun, the second generation master of the Hōzōin-ryuu spearmanship fighting style. Born Mitsuda Gennosuke, he came to learn various lectures from Hōzōin In’ei, the first generation master and founder of the Hōzōin-ryuu spearmanship style, in the ways of the monk and the spear. Eventually, he adopted the name Hōzōin Inshun following his taking of the mantle as the new master, going on to further perfect the style that reached the realm of the Gods and Buddhas even after his predecessor instructed him to abandon it. Powers and Stats Tier: 6-C | 6-C Name: Lancer, Hōzōin Inshun, Mitsuda Gennosuke | "Lancer Purgatorio" Origin: Fate/Grand Order Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Lancer-class Servant, Heroic Spirit, Second Master of the Hōzōin-ryuu Spearmanship. Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Master Spearman (His skill with the spear in life was such that it was praised for being able to reach the Gods and Buddhas), Supernatural Luck, Minor Fate Manipulation (Servants with B-rank Luck or higher can change their own fates to evade inevitable outcomes such as having their hearts destroyed by Gáe Bolg), Knowledge of Respect and Harmony makes his attacks "unreadable" and prevents his opponents from ever analyzing or getting used to his attacks, Limited Power Nullification and Servant Physiology | All previous abilities, in addition to superior Regeneration (At least High-Mid, likely Low-High. Stated he could come back if just one of his fingers remained, and the only way Musashi could stop him for good would be if she didn't leave a single speck of him behind.), Reality Warping, Soul Manipulation (They can all summon a dueling arena in a manner compared to Reality Marbles, where the loser will have their soul consumed.), Invisibility (They are all capable of concealing their presence in a manner similar to Presence Concealment.) Attack Potency: Island level (Capable of delivering blows that can kill average Servants in a single hit, crushed the heart of Saber Empireo) | Island level (Stronger than before. Would have killed Musashi had his skills not dull) Speed: Massively Hypersonic (Has A-rank agility. Fought Saber Empireo and managed to crush his heart after numerous feints) | Massively Hypersonic (As fast as before, but his movements are noticeably duller according to Musashi) Lifting Strength: At least Superhuman (Even the weakest Servants are stronger than the finest athletes) Striking Strength: Island Class | Island Class Durability: Island level | Island level Stamina: High (Servants can fight for an entire day without tiring and continue fighting for as long as they have a source of mana) Range: Extended melee range with his spear Standard Equipment: His cruciform spear Intelligence: Known as the greatest wielder of the cruciform spear, whose skill was said to have reached the Gods and Buddhas, Inshun is a nearly unparalleled master of the spear, with the only ones said to be his equal being Takada Matabei and his master, Hōzōin In’ei. His technique is said to be so flawless, that Musashi admitted that she wouldn't have won against him had his skills not been dulled by his transformation into Lancer Purgatorio, even adding that she estimated that she would have lost 31 times out of 32 battles despite his skills being dulled although that was before she reached nothingness and grasped Zero. In addition, he was able to duel and crush the heart of Saber Empireo, a Sword Saint who reached the equivalent of the mental state Nothingness. Weaknesses: He cannot fight in Spirit Form. Inshun admits that he has trouble facing multiple opponents at once. His ability to strike first will not occur if his enemy doesn't want to attack him. | His maddening has dulled his precision and skills somewhat. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Noble Phantasm * Oboro-ura-zuki Jūichi-shiki (Hazy Inverted Moon - Eleven Styles): The Noble Phantasm of Hōzōin Inshun, the crystallization of the eleven techniques he mastered and established unofficially compared to the fifteen his predecessor and founder of the Hōzōin-ryuu Spearmanship, In’ei, officially established. Through his own eleven techniques, which were extolled as “a spear that reached the realm of Gods and Buddhas”, Inshun is able to cope with any enemy he encounters and calmly and accurately ward off their attacks. The techniques are even able to deal with disadvantages such as facing an enemy for the first time or being exposed to bizarre techniques, strange weapons or magecraft. It's said that no matter what the attack is, Inshun is able to ward it off and deal a deadly blow in return and its effects become stronger should he encounter anyone with skills like Bravery and Instinct. Class Skills * Magic Resistance: An innate ability that grants protection against magical effects. Unlike the Resistance effect that merely rejects Magical Energy, this ability cancels the spells altogether. This also applies to indirect magical attacks, such as magical hypnosis, petrification, and spatial manipulation. Inshun’s D rank allows him to only handle single-action spells at most. Stronger and more complex spells will easily overwhelm his defenses. His magic resistance is extra effective when against Japanese magecraft, boosting his rank up to D+. Personal Skills * Blocking and Attacking as One: A skill that allows Inshun to always strike first so long as he senses any fighting intent or bloodlust and, due to being a skill with a rank of B and up, a large number of attacks launched at him. However, its effect will not occur should Inshun's enemy not want to attack him. * Knowledge of Respect and Harmony: A special skill that prevents the reduction of accuracy regardless of how many times one has used the same blows on their enemies in a fight. Making their attacks “unreadable”. Inshun possesses the rank necessary to have this happen, the same as that of Sasaki Kojiro’s own. Thus, his techniques cannot be properly perceived by his opponents no matter how many times they're demonstrated, preventing his opponent from ever analyzing or getting used to his techniques. * Seeking the Truth of Martial Arts: A skill granted to those who purely and wholeheartedly refine their martial arts, ignoring other material desires like social positions, prestige, riches, and woman. Inshun's martial prowess and resistance to mental attacks will be improved for as long as he holds onto his cruciform spear. Key: Base | Lancer Purgatorio Gallery Inshunstage1.png| Inshun's First stage Ascension in Fate/Grand Order Inshunstage3.png| Inshun's Third stage Ascension in Fate/Grand Order Inshun_FGO4.PNG| Inshun's Fourth stage Ascension in Fate/Grand Order Jumonjiyari.png| Inshun's Cruciform Spear Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Nasuverse Category:Characters Category:Fate Category:Servants Category:Spear Users Category:Good Characters Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Characters Category:Warriors Category:Regeneration Users Category:Soul Users Category:Fate Users Category:Priests Category:Intangibility Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Game Bosses Category:Antagonists Category:Male Characters Category:Adults Category:Playable Characters Category:Possession Users Category:Tier 6 Category:Perception Users Category:Power Nullification Users